House Plangirin
House Plangirin was the house of The Founding King Aedar I. It was based in Islabard, but then took over Midarim too. Sometimes the house splits - one side ruling Islabard (House Rivisar) and the other ruling Midarim (House Miron). The best way to think of houses Plangirin, Miron and Rivisar is of one being, that occasionally splits, and occasionally merges. At heart, Miron and Rivisar are the same house. It is sometimes called Miron-Rivisar. When the house is united, its ruler is called 'The Iron King' as he rules over all kingdoms of Iron Men. Titles Held by House Plangirin All the titles ever held by the house. * Iron King * Iron King of the East * Iron King of the West * King of Midarim * King of Islabard * High King of Midarim and Islabard Founding, Establishment, and Before Unification of Islabard and Midarim - Invasion of Midarim and Unification of the Iron Men Full, in-depth article: War for Midarim. In OT 492, King Fraedar I of House Plangirin decided to unite all the Iron Men under one house. He sent a mercenary to Midarim to kill King Darthos III of House Fortistos. The assassin succeeded, and Midarim fell into chaos. King Fraedar I seized his chance, and brought an army through Taarin to their allies - House Eorman - in Brodhan. Brodhan were eager to help with an invasion of Midarim. Their borders had been breached and raided countless times by House Fortistos, as famine had spread throughout Midarim. House Eorman donated 5000 mounted soldiers to Fraedar's 10,000. On 10th Aldormarth 492, the force invaded. When the armies came across villages, the tyranny of House Fortistos was all to clear. Innocents were in great prisons, children were drinking from the gutter, and women were lying in the streets. Famine was rife, and the lords had taken what food their was for themselves. As the armies of Brodhan and Islabard approached, many soldiers of Midarim deserted and joined the invading force. Peasants and citizens revolted in the cities, throwing out the evil lords. However those loyal to House Fortistos put up a mighty struggle. For almost 3 months they held back Fraedar's forces at Golden Point and Thunmar's Rest. However when all seemed lost, reinforcements from Islabard arrived - 10,000 strong - to help with the invasion. In one great push, Plangirin and its allies razed Golden Point to the ground, along with those defending it. Thunmar's Rest followed suit quickly after. After this a great assualt was launched on Surdin - the last remaining stronghold in the south. Cubmol Suthar it was called - The Battle of the South. Finally, after a month of siege, the gates of Surdin were thrown down, and its tyrannical inhabitants were smote. The invading armies now had control over all lands south of the River Faras. In an attempt to rally the people of Midarim to their cause, House Fortistos had appointed Darthos III's 18 year old son as king. His name was Rhonisos II. The idea failed - yet more of the army deserted to the invading force. After a year of holding out at the capital - Jamling - Rhonisos II, those loyal to him, and his remaining lords fled to the safety of Northold, a great fortress below the Norguard Mountains. There they held out for two long years, while House Plangirin took over all of the rest of Midarim (apart from The Farwood Realm, which had been occupied by Holtstead). King Fraedar I then lay siege to Northold, making sure no supplies could get in. They waited ouside the gates for such a long time that many soldiers went back to their families, and a semi - permentant settlement was set up on the plain of Thoglalkan - outside Northold. Then, on 2nd Germarth 496, House Fortistos blasted down the doors of Northold, and Rhonisos II, his knights and common soldiers burst forth across Thoglalkan, taking their enemy unawares. They slew many as they rested, and soon it appeared that House Fortistos might win. Then, after two hard hours of battle, King Rhonisos II Strongwill of House Fortistos met King Fraedar I Uniter of House Plangirin, on the open plain of Thoglalkan. There they made battle for the outcome of the war. They were both Iron Kings, both had thick armour, both had great swords. Rhonisos had Maenhedras - Glorious Fire. Fraedar had Dariun - named after the god of death. For two hours they dueled, strike after strike falling and missing its mark. Then, in one great swing, Fraedar cleaved off the head of Rhonisos II, and held it up for all to see. Henceforth Thoglalkan was called Mearnar-Bellan - meaning King's Shout. At this all allies of Rhonisos fled to Holtstead. The next day Fraedar I Uniter of Islabard and House Plangirin was crowned the first 'High King of Midarim and Islabard' in Jamling. Jamling was hereafter called Miron - sun. Fraedar also became the first 'Iron King' - ruler of all the Iron Men. After Unification of Islabard and Midarim The most recent iteration of House Plangirin was established by Fraedar I. He first reclaimed Midarim from House Fortistos, banishing them to Holtstead. Edmir I inherited the throne from his father, and became High King over Midarim and Islabard. However, as Edmir I had two sons, both on good terms with eachother, they agreed to split the kingdom. One son, Edmir II became king of Midarim. The other, Finward I became king of Islabard. It continued this way for two more generations, but then Edmir III of Midarim died without a clear heir. Ethel I of Islabard was invited to become High King over the two kingdoms, and he agreed, thus reuniting House Plangirin. However, after Ethel I's son died, there was again a problem. There was a debate as to who should succeed Ethel II - his two sons had been born as identical twins, and no one knew which was born first. To prevent a civil war, again the house and kingdoms were split. Edmir IV took Midarim, and Gergarn I took Islabard. Today, the house is split, with Edwin II (Miron branch) ruling Midarim, and Ethel III (Rivisar branch) ruling Islabard.Category:House Category:Midarim